Operation: Girls only
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: When Gumball asks Penny out on a date and she says no and Tobias asked Penny out on a date. Gumball and one of my OC's team up to find out what's happening it will be funny.
1. Chapter 1 The problem

Okay everyone just to let you know in this Penny's sister is in love with Gumball and the OC is Bull from 24 hours. So enjoy my second story.

Gumball's POV

I can't believe this I thought, I was actually going to ask Penny out on a date. After all in our last date I did save her spider. So I confidently walked up to her.

As I walked up to her I felt an exited nervous feeling like when you go on a rollercoaster. So I walked in front of Penny and said "Hhh-ey PPPenny do you want to go on a date with me?"

But she just replied "Sorry Gumball I'm, uh doing something tonight." And with that she walked away and started talking to Teri. I felt heartbroken. For the rest of the day I had to suffer through school and avoid Penny.

Then during chemistry I remembered that I heard Penny and all of the girls where always talking about something to happen today.

When school was out I decided to talk to my friend Bull when I got home. So I got happily on the bus and when me and Darwin sat down Darwin told me something horrible it was "Hey Gumball did you hear that Tobias asked out Penny during lunch." "WHAT! That ass he asked Penny out even though that me and Penny already technically went out on a date."

On the rest of the bus drive home I didn't talk to anyone because I was thinking about how to get back at Penny for cheating on me and Tobias helping her cheat. When the bus stopped at our house, I ran out of the bus and through the house to the backyard.

When I got to our backyard I called Bulls name and he suddenly appeared. (NOTE: When I finish 24 hours then you'll find out about all of his powers)

"What is it Gumball?" Bull when I asked penny out on a date she said no and Tobias asked her on a date!" "So?" "So she's CHEATING on me!" "So what's the plan then?" "Oh it's that I'll dress up as a girl and spy on her and find out what's what." "Good plan."

With that Gumball got in one of his moms old dresses and Bull gave him stink bombs, binoculars, and several tape recorders, while Bull put on black armor.

Then Bull gave him and Gumball mini walkie talkies. With that Gumball and Bull went over to Penny's house.

Well what's going to happen next with Gumball and Bull? Stay tuned for the second chapter and please review~Killer365


	2. Chapter 2

**Well enjoy my new chapter. And NONE of these characters belong to me.**

Gumball's POV

So me and Bull walked across the street talking about what we should do and soon we made the plan: 1. I would infiltrate the sleepover. 2. I would start a conversation about what was going on in their lives and secretly record the conversation with the tape recorders. 3. When Penny confesses about her cheating and I set off the skink bombs. 4. Dramatically take off my girls costume and jump out of the window to where Bull will catch me and we'll go home. 5. On Friday at a school assembly I'll humiliate Penny and Tobias for cheating.

"Yes,!" I shouted at Bull when we were in front of the door. "Finally Penny and Tobias will be stopped! HAHAHA!"

"Dude, shut up and ring the stupid doorbell." As Bull said that he jumped into the bushes.

_Okay_ I thought_ make this count_. As I thought about this I rang the doorbell. DING DONG.

When the door bust open Mr. Fitzgerald came out and said "Uh didn't I see you 2 weeks ago?" "Uh, no mister Fitzgerald I'm Gumball's cousin Gum." I said weakly.

"Hm, fine I suppose it's good for my Penny to be nice to different kids. The party's upstairs." And with that he left the room.

I slowly went up the stairs and tried to find Penny's room. But when I went into one of the rooms it's wasn't the antlered peanut I was looking for. It's was her sister (who had a HUGE crush on me.)

"Hi ugly lady." She said to me. "Going to my sister's party, which she won't let me go to?"

"Okay 1. Not ugly. 2. I am going so where is her room." "Across from mine ugly lady."

And with that I went into Penny's room. As I walked in I could hear my heart beating so hard that it started to hurt. "Hi, everyone." I said. "Hey." Said Penny. "Who are you?"

"I'm uh….." When I was linking of a good name I say when I remembered what happened the day that I wore my mom's dress. "I'm ." " how come you're alive?" "Because I came back from the dead to come to your sleepover." "Fine but everyone keep your eye on 'Carmen'."

With that I had to suffer through a boring hour about talking and blahblahblah.

Then when I had given up on the sleepover suddenly I heard something that made me have hope again. It was 3 words. TRUTH OR DARE.

**Well I have to say that I'm looking forward to making the next chapter so stay tuned. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 The important part

**Gumball's POV**

Crap. _Wait I can just ask Penny if she likes Tobias. Yes that's perfect but first I have to hope the bottle spins to Penny and she picks truth. So I cautiously walked up to the bottle and sat down_. "Okay then since Gumballoppeggwobbleunderpants returned from the dead she goes first. I then slowly picked up the bottle and spinner it. And then (too my luck) it landed on Penny. First part done now she just has to say truth. "Truth or dare" I said to Penny. "Truth." Yes now to go in for the kill. "Okay are you a moose!" _Dang why did I slip up and say that why why why._ "Uhh no I'm not. Okay Masami you spin the bottle now." When Masami spinned it it landed on Penny again. "Truth or dare." Masami asked. "Truth." Penny answered. Of course she has to say that. Now Masami's going to ask her something stupid like where did she get her nail polish from. "Is it true that Tobias asked you out on a date?" Masami asked. "Yes Masami he did." Penny admitted.

But after that all of the girls started asking her questions about Tobias until she said "Okay this is what happened. I was going to my locker when Tobias came up to me and said do you want to go on a date with me. Now you know that I like Gumball so I accepted to Get Gumball to ask me out on a date because he would be jealous of Tobias. And now Tobias told Banana Joe and now Banana Joe told everyone in the school. And that's what happened." "Wait so you like Gumball?" I asked curiously. She just answered "Yes but he'll never ask me out on a date so." I then said "So would you count you accepting the date as cheating on Gumball?" Penny looked shocked at me and said "Well no because we never went out. I felt heartbroken which explains my next actions. "A likely story." I said to Penny. "But you'll be shock to see that I'm really Gumball!" With that I tore off my dress revealing my black shirt and shorts that I was wearing.

"Oh my gosh Gumball get out of here you creep!" Penny shouted at me angrily. "Fine but now I have enough proof to show everyone that you're cheating on me. But now to make my grand exit." I then set off the stink bomb and jumped out of her window. _Oww why did she have a room on the second story._ I laded there on the grass with blood pouring out of my legs for like 30 minutes until Bull found me and took me home. "Well did you get the proof." Bull asked me. "Oh yes Bull I do and on Monday Penny will learn a lesion about cheating on a Watterson. HA ha ha ha!"


	4. Chapter 4 The reveal

**Gumball's POV**

**At school on Monday at 7:00 a.m. Gumball plans to confront Penny**

I was walking into school feeling on top of the world when Penny came up glaring at me with Tobias and all of the cheerleaders behind her. "Well Gumball will you call it off or will Tobias have to beat you up." Penny said angrily at me with Tobias ready to start beating me up."Well you know what you cheating scum I won't. Because your affair with Tobias won't go unnoticed so don't mess with a Watterson. What do you think about that bitch?" Penny looked so shocked at me when I said that. Then she hit me in a place which made me fall on the ground with my eyes watering. "Get m' Tobias." Penny told Tobias as she left with the rest of the cheerleaders. Tobias walked up to me with that toothy evil smile on his face and grabbed me by my shirt collar then he got ready to punch. "Time to die Watterson." He told me as punched me in my face. Blood scattered everywhere around me. But (to my luck) just as Tobias was about to punch me again but Bull suddenly teleported in front of him and grabbed his fist. "Let Gumball speak at the assembly and we'll see what happens from there okay." Bull said to Tobias. Tobias being the coward he was stopped trying to beat me up and ran back to Penny. "Thanks." I said to Bull as I got up. "Now to go to the assembly this thanks to you hacking into the school's mainframe allows me to make an official assembly allowing everyone to get out of class. Now time to go to the assembly." Then me and Bull happily walked to the auditorium where everyone was waiting. When we got in Bull sat next to the stage in case of Tobias while I went up on the stage ready to reveal a cheater known as Penny.

I got up on the stage with a microphone and my controller for the projector. Then I said my memorized speech. "People of Elmore Jr. High we are gathered here today to reveal someone who has done a terrible deed. A most terrible one indeed. But today she will learn not to mess with a Watterson. And she along with her secret lover will be shown to you soon then my assistant Bull will bring them up here to see what happens when you mess with a Watterson. You hear that you bitch! You're going to regret messing with me. But now to get back to the porpoise of this whole assembly. So off course I had Bull make this whole assembly because of her. Just when I helped her but right now the moment of truth the cheater." I then pressed the red button on my controller which showed the first slide. It showed Penny in black and white kissing Tobias who had his shirt off and at the bottom it said the reveal of Penny and Tobias's love affair. "So this is it a shirtless Tobias and Penny were kissing in front of the lockers. So now to the next slide which shows another disturbing pic of the couple." I clicked the button again which showed them again in black and white sleeping in the same bed. Everyone gasped. "See Tobias took away her virginity! Now Mr. Fitzgerald will have a grand child if they didn't put it up for adoption!" I then clicked the button again to show this fake child that I mad which was a peanut which was multiple colors. "You see little Jimmy doesn't know his own mother or father and in fact I got in touch with him so here he is." Then a little peanut that was painted multiple colors that I paid 5 dollars to pretend to be their child came in and said in a sweet voice to Penny and Tobias "Mommy daddy why did you leave me? Don't you wove me." Then when they wouldn't answer he ran off crying in the other direction. "Poor poor Jimmy." I said in my best sad voice. "Now for the next slide which id by far the most shocking.

**Well please reveiw and enjoy! Also check out my wiki at .com/wiki/Cartoonideas_Wiki**


End file.
